Funding is requested to purchase a 700 MHz NMR spectrometer for biological applications in solution for installation at the New York Structural Biology Center (NYSBC), a consortium of nine research institutions in New York State. The requested 700 MHz NMR spectrometer is essential to the over- riding purpose of the NYSBC to support the particular aims of the NIH-funded research of the major and minor users of the spectrometer and will replace a highly used instrument that is no longer available to NYSBC and its member institutions. A 700 MHz NMR spectrometer fills an essential niche at NYSBC, allowing multi-field spin relaxation studies and facilitating optimal usage of higher field 800 and 900 MHz instruments by matching particular experiments to the most appropriate field strengths. Research conducted on the 700 MHz instrument ranges from fundamental studies of structure/function of biomolecules, to elucidation of mechanisms of pathogenesis, to discovery of novel lead compounds to pharmaceutical applications.